The Priestess
by CJD102
Summary: Kaiba gains control of the Millennium Rod and the Spirit turns out to be a girl. Who is she and why is she in the Rod? Rating may change.
1. A Spirit is Born

Yami sat up straight in his cot. He looked around and remembered where he was. He had just been having a dream. He was dueling in Ancient Egypt. And he had lost. He couldn't really make out who it was on the other side of the field . . .  
  
At the same moment, Kaiba shot up in bed. He had also just had a dream. He was back in Ancient Egypt. His priest form was facing an obscure figure. All he could make out was the Millennium Rod, directed towards him. He stood and faced his imminent death. Then Kaiba awoke.

*The Next Day at the Kaiba Mansion*  
  
"As I have told you many times, this belongs to you . . ." Isis said as she set the Millennium Rod on the table between herself and Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, you have annoyed me about this artifact for quite some time," Kaiba agreed.  
  
"Well, it is now under your possession. Use it wisely."  
  
"I never do anything foolishly. I believe you can find your own way out," Kaiba said coldly.   
  
"Very well," was Isis's curt reply. With that, she got up and left.  
  
Kaiba eyed the dagger-sharp end of the Rod.   
  
"I could come to like this . . ." 

He continued to run his index finger along the eye engraved into the top of the Rod.  
  
Suddenly, a transparent, slender form appeared before him. He saw the brown flowing hair that was a longer version of his own. His eyes met an identical pair that were returning his trademark glare. Then his eyes continued on downward. He found this spirit to be . . . a woman. She was wearing the same type of robes as his past priest form had worn.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Kaiba asked, somewhat alarmed, but trying not to show it.  
  
"I'm the Spirit of the Rod, genius," the Spirit quipped.  
  
"And what might your name be?" Kaiba queried.  
  
"Amaunet, High Priestess," the Spirit replied.  
  
"Amaunet . . . isn't that the Egyptian Goddess of Heaven?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Fruity parents. Anyway, looks like I'm stuck with you," Amaunet said, eyeing him.  
  
"Apparently. But I have a thought . . ."

"Mind sharing?"  
  
"In all of my visions of the past, I was a High Priest, not a High Priest_ess_," Kaiba said.

"Well that is because the priest Seth was the original owner of this Rod. But simple dueling skill took care of that."  
  
"Ah . . . I see. So, you won the Rod?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Perhaps. I could tell you, but where is the fun in that?"  
  
Seto made a mental note that this Spirit was a smart ass. Then he decided on a change of subject. "Can you . . .?"  
  
"Read your mind? Haven't you learned anything from seeing Yugi and that Pharaoh working together?"  
  
"Ah, the mind link." Kaiba mused.  
  
"Perceptive aren't you?"  
  
"Whatever. So, we can read one another's minds?"  
  
"How did you get this far in business while being that stupid?" Amaunet retorted.  


Kaiba wasn't exactly amused to be being insulted by his other half.  
  
"Ah, did I hurt your feelings?" Amaunet sneered.  
  
"Back in the Rod with you."

Kaiba then held the Rod out (in a surprisingly familiar move) and watched the slender, female version of him disappear.  
  
Well, at least now she can't read my thoughts . . . Kaiba thought to himself.  
  
*The Next Day at Domino High*  
  
Kaiba was walking to Math (with the Rod in his suitcase) when he tripped over Yugi. Kaiba was about to just brush past and continue on to class, not wanting to waste time on him. But then Amaunet stepped in.   
  
'Challenge him to a duel,' Amaunet hissed to Kaiba through their faded mind link.  
  
Kaiba obeyed. "Yugi, I challenge you to duel!"

"Um . . . why?" Yugi asked.  
  
'It's obvious, Yugi, he is looking for a challenge!' Yami said through the mind link.  
  
"Does it matter? Accept the challenge Yugi, unless you are afraid that you would lose your title of King of Games."  
  
"I accept, Kaiba!" Yugi said confidently.  
  
*Later that Day, at Kaiba Corp*  
  
"So, Yugi, are you ready?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm always ready!" Yugi replied with all the confidence he could muster.  
  
Kaiba's grin grew as he drew his cards. "I will take the first turn honors."  
  
"First, I play the Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Kaiba exclaimed as he threw down the card.  
  
'That's a powerful card, I hope I can beat it!' Yugi thought.  
  
"Then I think I'll end my turn," Kaiba said coolly.  


Yugi's puzzle glowed and then Yami took over. drew his card and looked at them thoughtfully. "I play the Mystical Elf in Defense Mode and equip her with the Book of Secret Arts, raising her Attack and Defense by 300 points!"

"Very well," was Kaiba's emotionless reply.

"And then I will end my turn. Your move, Kaiba!"

Kaiba then drew his card. "Ah yes. I set one Magic or Trap Card and end my turn."  
  
Yami drew. "I sacrifice my Mystical Elf for the Summoned Skull! Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike Attack!"

"Not so fast, Yugi! I activate Ring of Destruction on your Summoned Skull!"

Kaiba: 1500  
Yami: 1500  
  
"Very well, I set one Magic or Trap Card and end my turn."  
  
Kaiba drew and smirked at Yami. "Vorse Raider, attack his Life Points directly!"

"Hah, Kaiba you've activated my trap card! Waboku! I take no Life Point damage from your attack!"

"Okay then, Yugi. I play Pale Beast in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Yami then drew his card. 'Ah, perfect, this card will put me ahead in Life Points!' "I play Ookazi, causing you to lose 800 Life Points!"

Kaiba: 700 LP

Yami: 1500 LP

'Now he has me on the run! I can't lose to this fool!' Kaiba thought.  
  
"Then I set one Magic or Trap Card and end my turn," Yami declared.  
  
Kaiba once again drew his card. 'Hmmmm . . . this should do,' he thought. "I set three Magic or Trap Cards. Vorse Raider, finish him, attack!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate Mirror Force!" Yami exclaimed.

"My Vorse Raider!" Kaiba watched in horror as his powerful monster (and Pale Beast) was sent to the grave.  
  
"My turn, I suppose," Yami said as he drew. 'This will do . . .' he thought. "I set these two Magic or Trap Card and end my turn!"

Kaiba smirked and drew a card. 'No playable monsters in my hand . . . yet. At least I have my facedown cards!' "I activate Statue of the Blessed Ones (A/N: yeah, yeah, I'm using full artistic license, lol) which summons a 1500 Attack Point Monster! Go, Statue, Attack!"

"I activate my trap card, Curse of Aging! I discard the Dark Magician from my hand to the graveyard, so your monster has 500 less Attack Points!"

"Nonetheless, Yugi, I still do 1000 Life Point Damage to you! After that, I activate another Statue of the Blessed Ones! Go, attack my Statue!"  
  
Kaiba: 700 LP

Yami: 500 LP  


"I activate Negate Attack! Your attack and battle phase stop now!"

"Ah, good traps indeed, Yugi. But none of your monsters can stand up to my rarest card! Go my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

  
Yami watched in fear as the amazing beast took form. "Still, it cannot attack this turn, so I suppose you are done."  
  
Yami looked at the field before him. It appeared hopeless. Kaiba had managed to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon.   
  
'Ra guide me,' Yami prayed silently as he drew his card.  
  
"You might as well give up, Yugi, you cannot win!" Kaiba said, looking slightly crazed.  
  
"I can win any contest, Kaiba!" the Pharaoh returned. 'Yes, this is perfect!' "I now play Monster Reborn on Dark Magician and then activate the Axe of Despair on my Dark Magician!" (A/N: Yeah, yeah, I don't think he has it. Deal with it people!) "Go, Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Kaiba looked on horrified as his Blue Eyes disintegrated under the might of Yami's Dark Magician.   


Kaiba: 200 LP  
Yami: 500 LP  
  
'I grow sick of your pitiful strategies, Seto. Allow me to take over,' came Amaunet's thought-voice.

'No, I will win this myself!' Kaiba replied.

'You have no choice!' Amaunet said as she began to take over.


	2. Another Dream

Kaiba watched anxiously from his soul room.   


"I end my turn!" Yami declared with a smirk.  
  
Amaunet drew her card. She smirked. "Look what I have here, Pharaoh!" she cawed.

At being called this, Yami's attention snapped from his cards to his opponent. 'What the? That's the voice of the person who defeated me in my dream! It can't be . . . but the High Priest Seth . . . no . . .'

With that Amaunet played a card. "I play the Dark Hole Card! It destroys all monsters on the field!"  


"My Dark Magician!" Yami cried.

"And now that I've disposed of that pitiful excuse for a Magician . . . I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp! Go my Genie! Attack the Pharaoh directly!"

"No . . ." Yami barely managed.  
  
"Yes. You have lost, Pharaoh."

"But . . . who are you?"

"I am Amaunet, High Priestess." 'I wish I knew more than that . . .' she added in thought.

Kaiba was infuriated. He was on the verge of victory and this . . . this Priestess had taken his chance! _He_ wanted to be the one to take Yugi down!

'Tsk, tsk, Kaiba. You probably would have lost without me,' Amaunet said through their link.

'How in hell do you come to that conclusion? I would have drawn Dark Hole at the time same as you! I still would have won!' he replied, still furious.

'Ah, you cannot be sure of that.'

'What do you mean?' he asked-thought, trying to hide his interest.

'I mean, the Puzzle is not the only Millennium Item that allows you to . . . use your deck more creatively.'

The still-irate Kaiba then took control back. Yugi changed back at the same time also. "It appears you have been defeated!"

"It also appears that you have a Yami, Kaiba," Yugi replied.

"No, I don't have a Yami. I have an Amaunet," Kaiba countered.

"Regardless what she is, it appears that the Spirit of the Millennium Rod is familiar with Yami. Perhaps they were 'business' partners in Ancient Egypt."

"I doubt it, Yugi. Amaunet took the Rod from High Priest Seth. Yami wouldn't get along very well with her," Kaiba stated matter-of-factly. 

"Either way, good duel, Kaiba."

That statement brought Kaiba back to his rage. He was on the verge of victory! And she snatched his chance at finally toppling Yugi!

"Good bye, Yugi," Kaiba said curtly, and walked off.

*The Next Morning, 3 AM*

"Foolish Pharaoh! I shall topple you from your throne! And to think that the fool Seth almost did it! And you still think you can defeat me?!" Amaunet cried to Yami.

"Of course I can defeat you, Priestess! For I am Yu-Gi-Oh! I am the King of Games!"

"I know your titles well, Pharaoh. Regardless, I shall win!"

And with that the duel began.

Some nobles gathered around, faces hidden by cloaks. This was the final battle. Whomever won would take control of Egypt and possibly the world.

"I, as the challenger, shall go first," Amaunet declared. 

She smirked as she looked at her cards. "First, I shall play the Blood Vorse in Attack Mode!" she declared. "And then it is your turn."

Yami looked at his cards for about a second, then said "I shall play the Mystical Elf in Defense Mode, equipped with the Book of Secret Arts! Now it is your move, High Priestess."

She drew her card and placed a Magic/Trap Card facedown. "And then I shall pass the turn to you, Pharaoh."

It continued on like this, exactly mirroring the gameplay of the duel between Kaiba and Yugi earlier. Except for one thing.

Amaunet never seemed to get the Dark Hole. It was the Pharaoh who won. It was the Pharaoh who used his Magician to win the duel.

"It appears I have won, Priestess. However, I shall not revoke your position, or your soul. You have earned my respect as a duelist, and as a person due to your determination. Also, this is because you did not play a Punishment Game when I lost to you, and you did not force me to relinquish my throne. However, I will not be so merciful next time."

"Very well," was her curt reply as she made her way back to her living quarters. 

Suddenly Kaiba and Yugi both woke up in cold sweats.

"That . . . is impossible!" Kaiba cried out to the night. 

'Is it?' came Amaunet's thought-voice. 'I don't believe that anything is truly impossible. Most thought it impossible that I, a woman, had managed to defeat the High Priest Seth in a duel and kill him. Of course the ultimate irony was I used the very Rod which I had just won from him to end his pathetic life.'

At the same time, Yugi called out to the night, hoping to reach Yami whom was in the Puzzle still around his neck. "What was that?"

Yami's thought voice answered him. 'It is apparently a duel. It looks as if it took place after the duel I dreamed of last night. That is all I can really tell.'

"I see . . . more of your undiscovered memories. I know we can find them!" Yugi said hopefully.

'Perhaps we can. I get the feeling that this Amaunet is quite important to my past . . .'

Back at Kaiba's . . .

"So, you don't know much about your past?"

'No . . . just basically my name and my former position. Whatever, go back to sleep, boy!' 

"I am not a boy, but I do suppose I should go back to sleep," Kaiba stated. 

Then both Yugi and Kaiba drifted off to sleep.


	3. Rematch

Before anything . . .  
  
SetoKaiba'sFemaleCopy: Thanks for the info, I guess this is kinda AU then.

*The Next Day at Domino High*  
  
"So, Yug, how'd your duel with Kaiba go?" Joey asked.  
  
"I lost in a pretty even match," Yugi answered.

"You lost?! But all those times that you beat Kaiba . . . what happened? Give me a play by play!"   
  
"Um . . . okay," Yugi agreed.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"Just gimme the duel breakdown later. See ya!" Joey said as he ran off to class.  


Yugi ran in the opposite direction towards his class.  
  
*After Class*  
  
Yugi put his backpack on the floor and took out his stepladder. He unfolded it and set it up. He climbed it and opened his locker and put in and took out the books he did and didn't need. Then he saw the note.  
  
"Pharaoh,  
If you are interested in a rematch, then come again to the Kaiba Mansion at 4:00 PM today.  
  
Good luck (you'll need it),  
High Priestess Amaunet"  
  
"Wow, a rematch! This'll be great! I can't wait!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
'Is it not 3:45, Yugi?' came Yami's thought-voice.  
  
Yugi looked around from atop his step ladder until he found a clock. "Yeah it is! We better get going!"   
  
With that, Yugi ran off towards the Kaiba Mansion, Millennium Puzzle jangling and backpack flying out behind him.  
  
Amazingly, it only took Yugi 10 minutes to get there.  
  
Yugi was greeted at the door by Mokuba. "I guess you're here to see Seto, right, Yugi?" the young boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here for a duel," was Yugi's response.   
  
"Seto's in the back, waiting for ya. The duel field is set up."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Mokuba." With that, Yugi went off towards the back.  
  
To Yugi's surprise, Kaiba was not there. He looked around for him.

Instead he found a rather good-looking girl of about the same age as the whole Yugioh gang.  
  
"So, is the Pharaoh going to duel me or is he going to use his puppet?" the girl asked.

Yugi (and Yami) recognized that voice. It was the person whom they had dueled for a short time yesterday. Then Yami took over. "Amaunet! I am here! It is time to duel!"

..::Audience: *winces at that horribly over stressed phrase*::..  
  
Yami then proceeded to step onto the dueling platform. 'I will win this time!' Yami thought confidently.  
  
"Once again I shall go first," Amaunet proclaimed. She then drew her cards.   


Yami: 4000 LP

Amaunet: 4000 LP  
  
She looked them over with a smirk and placed a monster card on the field. "I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Yami then drew his cards and looked them over, keeping a stoic visage. "I'll play . . . Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in Attack Position and place one card facedown to end my turn."

Amaunet drew and looked over her cards once again. 'Something to beat the Ghost Destroyer . . . hmmm . . . ah, this will help me some!' Amaunet thought as she played the Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

Amaunet drew her cards and looked them over carefully . . . "I play De-Spell to destroy your facedown card!"

"No, my Book of Secret Arts!" Yami exclaimed as he watched the hologram disintegrate before him. 

"You won't be using that anytime soon," Amaunet said with a laugh. "Then I play a facedown monster and another facedown card and end my turn. Move wisely Pharaoh."

"I will!" Yami said as he drew his new card. "I play Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three new cards and discard two," he said as he drew. "I then discard the Dark Magician and Thousand Knives."

"Interesting move indeed, Pharaoh," Amaunet commented.

"Then, I sacrifice my Ghost Destroyer for the Dark Magician Girl, whom has 2300 Attack Points. Go, my Dark Magician Girl, attack his Genie!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction! Your Dark Magician Girl is destroyed and we both lose Life Points equal to her Attack Points!"

Yami: 1700 LP

Amaunet: 1700 LP

"No! My Dark Magician Girl!" Yami exclaimed. 'She destroyed my strategy! Now I just need to hope to survive to the next turn and then draw the right card!' "I set one card and end my turn."

Amaunet drew her card with a smirk. "It all ends here, Pharaoh. I play Vorse Raider in Attack Mode. Go, my Monsters, Attack his Life Points directly! Finish him!" Amaunet exclaimed with a somewhat insane grin.  
  
"You think you would win that easily?! I activate Mirror Force! All of your Attack Position Monsters, which is all but one of them, are destroyed!"

"My Monsters!" Amaunet exclaimed, horrified as she watched the two powerful creatures disappear before her.

"I suppose it is my turn," the Pharaoh said as he drew his card. 'Ah, just the card I needed!' Yami thought as he looked at it. "I play the Monster Reborn Card! It allows me to bring a card back from the grave and under my control! I choose the Dark Magician! Go, Dark Magician, attack the facedown monster. Dark Magic Attack!"

Amaunet's horrified look changed quickly to a grin as Yami declared the attack. "You did exactly what I was expecting!" Amaunet said, attempting to hide her excitement.

Yami watched in horror as Amaunet's facedown card's image materialized. "You have attacked the Needle Worm. The top five cards of your deck are now sent to the graveyard!" Amaunet said, regaining her semi-sadistic grin.

Yami then, keeping as calm of an appearance as he could, took the top five cards of his deck in his hand and put them into the graveyard. "You have destroyed Pot of Greed, Raigeki, Magic Cylinder, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Polymerization." 'Those were essential cards! How can I win now?!' Yami thought as he recited the cards names.

"I suppose it is now my turn," Amaunet said, detecting Yami's slowly evolving panic. She looked over her hand thoughtfully. She had nothing to defeat the Pharaoh, but she could at least stall until she did. "I set this monster card and give the turn to you."

Yami drew his card. 'The Dark Hole Card . . . rather useless at the moment. I cannot and will not sacrifice my Dark Magician to rid myself of his facedown, especially with no monsters in my hand to play!' "Dark Magician, Attack his facedown monster! Dark Magic Attack!"   
  
"Ah, yes, just as I thought. You have attacked my Spirit Reaper. Unfortunately for you it cannot be destroyed in battle. So, you got nothing out of that exchange," Amaunet informed him.

"I suppose it is now your turn, Priestess."  
  
She drew her card. 'Still nothing helpful for this situation!' she thought slightly perturbed. Lucky for her, her Spirit Reaper was still guarding her Life Points. "Your turn, Your Highness."

'Oh, Ra, please give me a card to win!' Yami thought in desperation as he drew. 'The Premature Burial Card! I could play my Dark Hole to destroy his Spirit Reaper and my Dark Magician, and use Premature Burial to get back Dark Magician for a Direct Attack!' Yami thought excitedly.

"I play the Dark Hole Card, destroying all Monsters on the field!" Yami said, hiding his excitement.

Amaunet raised an eyebrow towards the Pharaoh at this move. Destroying his favorite monster? He had to have a plan . . .

"Then I play the Premature Burial Card to bring back my Dark Magician!"

Yami: 900 LP

Amaunet :1700 LP

"Dark Magician, Attack her Life Points directly, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami exclaimed. Then he watched ecstatically as his Dark Magician destroyed the only person who ever had managed to defeat him. (A/N: Do you forget Kaiba, Yami old boy? lol, do not forget Duelist Kingdom now!) "You are a worthy duelist, Priestess. I admit that you are almost on my level."

"Almost, Pharaoh? Do you not recall the outcome of the duel previous to this?"

"I do . . . merely luck, I do suppose."

"Yes . . . luck," Amaunet said, rather unconvinced.


End file.
